User talk:Bondpedia/Archive2
22:39, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Vandal-made page http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/OMG_HAKX http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.222.85.51 ^Vandalized several pages, please ban. Vandal 217.23.233.103 is the culprit, deserves around a week. You can judge for yourself. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 16:24, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Hi there. is there a possibility that I could have rollback abilities? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 20:23, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Question Are you sure you don't want the task force back? The lest edit as of now besides what I did was an hour ago! The articles the task force edited like 1 week ago are still in the same shape. Do you want the task force back or no? Codfan 00:22, March 26, 2010 (UTC)Codfan Re: Welcome Thank you for the nice warm welcome into this Wiki, I really appreciate it. As for joining, I'm not too sure if I want to due to the fact that the last Wiki I joined didn't go so well. I will think about it though. Re: Welcome I thank you for the welcome bu i will not need much help as i have some experience from the CoD wiki Admin I have noticed the admins on this board are hit or miss when they are on. I am on here during buisness hours on weedays and often in the Afternoon. I would volunteer to admin if you would like. CST (living in Texas)Zuiden 15:30, March 29, 2010 (UTC) That's fine. It won't hurt my feelings if I am not an admin. I was just volunteering, rather than asking, to fill a void. I was just noticing a lack of admins that were on when I was. No worries though. Zuiden 20:31, March 29, 2010 (UTC) List of Administrators Currently this wiki has two active admins, you and Imrlybord7. He is only semi-active. I believe you should promote a new administrator in case you would ever be unable to contribute for whatever reason. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 15:51, March 29, 2010 (UTC) i agree, we need a few more active admins with experience of adminship. good pool would be the BATF, and some other wikis HeatedPeteTalk 15:57, March 29, 2010 (UTC) DeathGod is a good choice. Something I'm not sure about is Zuiden. When EightOhEight asked for admin rights, you said that he had to prove himself to you, you also said this to the other BATF members that asked. You also turned down other users. Zuiden has thirty one edits, and others you have turned down have had more edits at the time. I'm not saying Zuiden would not going to become a great admin, but why is a user with thirty one edits standing out to you? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 17:16, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Admins I got two things to tell you 1. Most of your choices are good, but Imrlybord7 should lose rights, as he's only gotten 4 totla mainspace, no disrespect pointed at him 2. I'm trying to seperate, M16A2 Assault Rifle, and M16A4 Assault Rifle, yet there are many re-directs, could you please delete the M16A4 re0direct to M16A2 Assault Rifle. 20:34, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Sure, sorry about not being active :/. I was too busy playing the game. DEathgod65 :D 06:53, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Thanks for clearing that up. Imrlybord7 20:43, March 30, 2010 (UTC) }}